Pickup Lines
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: Había empezado a notar cambios fuera del traje últimamente. Cada día era un poco más fuerte, un poco más rápida, un poco más ágil. TRADUCCIÓN.


Y yo me pregunto, ¿qué estoy haciendo a las 3 de la mañana? La respuesta es evidente: traducir y escribir, a ver si _algún día_ termino mis proyectos empezados.

Por eso perdonad cualquier fallo que se me haya podido escapar.

 **Atención: la historia no me pertenece. MLB es de Thomas y Zagtoon; y el fic no es mío. La historia original es "/works/5327015" de "/users/calloffyourethics/pseuds/calloffyourethics". **

* * *

_**Pickup Lines**_

La vida de superhéroe tenía sus cosas buenas.

Y además sus cosas _malas_ , claro está, hasta el punto en que a veces había más pegas que ventajas. Pero incluso con todas sus cosas malas valía completamente la pena por ser capaz de surcar los cielos de París durante el día y la noche, libre como un pájaro y fuerte como una hormiga.

Lo que, de acuerdo, no sonaba mucho a fuerza, pero lo es si sabes cuántas veces una hormiga es capaz de levantar su propio peso. Siendo sincero era impresionante lo que podían levantar.

 _...Necesito mejores metáforas,_ pensó Marinette frunciéndole el ceño a sus deberes de biología (curiosamente iban sobre colonias de hormigas). Era un poco difícil concentrarse cuando acababa de sentarse después de una ronda esta tarde, la adrenalina todavía corriendo por sus venas.

A veces era muy complicado volver a ser ella misma después de ser Ladybug. El traje parecía almacenar energía infinita además de invulnerabilidad, súperfuerza, súperagilidad y media docena de súper-cosas que hacían falta para luchar contra los akuma. Pocas veces quedaba cansada después de una pelea— demonios, ni siquiera quedaba _sin aire_ siquiera (aunque le gustaría poder decir lo mismo que la pobre Tikki). Combinado con el subidón de ser su versión de superhéroe la dejaba inquieta en el asiento, con ganas de hacer _algo_.

Pero por encima de todo ello, había comenzando a notar ligeros cambios fuera de traje últimamente. Cada día se notaba más fuerte, un poco más veloz, un poco más ágil. Su torpeza parecía que seguiría ahí, pero las clases de educación física eran demasiado fáciles— incluidas las flexiones, su némesis.

No es como si estuviese balanceándose con una sola mano en el tejado en algún momento cercano, pero con ya con las dos manos…

Marinette miró hacia su sofá. Adrien lo había reclamado cuando ella se sentó en su escritorio; Nathalie y su padre estarían fuera esta noche, dijo, y no tenía ganas de volver a una casa vacía. No es como si le molestase tampoco.

Miró con un poco de humor el cómo estaba tirado en el sofá de un modo muy felino, la luz de atardecer pintando reflejos naranja en su cabello mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás en el asiento, colgando cabeza abajo mientras jugaba con una consola portátil que le había dejado. Parecía que la ronda lo había dejado igual de energético por la forma en que balanceaba las piernas rítmicamente en el cojín, como si fuese incapaz de estarse quieto.

La posición en la que estaba haría que la espalda de cualquier persona comenzase a quejarse del dolor, pero su compañero se mostraba completamente cómodo. Marinette llegó a la conclusión de que si ella estaba teniendo más fuerza fuera del traje, tal vez sería lo mismo para la flexibilidad de Adrien.

O quizás simplemente era algo de modelos.

Quitó la barbilla de la palma de su mano y los consideró a ambos, ponderando las posibilidades y murmurando suavemente "Creo que quizás podría conseguirlo…"

"¿Conseguir qué?"

Los ojos de Adrien se encontraron con los suyos pareciendo casi dorados con la luz del atardecer.

Ella sonrió juguetona. "Levantarte aún sin el traje. He estado haciéndome más fuerte últimamente".

Alzó las cejas, una sonrisa igual en respuesta apareció en su rostro. "¿No eres un poco bajita para eso?".

"Eso es sólo lo que sabes". Puso las manos en sus caderas y se inclinó hacia él desde su asiento. "Simplemente necesito el apoyo correcto".

"Desgraciadamente no llevo mi bastón encima, princesa~" bromeó ampliando la sonrisa.

"No _ese_ tipo de apoyo, tonto," replicó poniéndose de pie e indicándole que hiciera lo mismo. "Venga, de pie."

"¿Ahora soy tu conejillo de Indias?" preguntó, pero hizo lo que le pedía ejecutando un movimiento perfecto hasta ponerse en pie. "Quizás tengo _mew_ chos bigotes para ello."

"3 sobre 10, muy forzado." chasqueó la lengua y dio un paso hacia él mientras la sonrisita resbalaba por su rostro en una expresión falsa de ofensa.

"¿¡Qué!? Venga ya, ¡esa era buena!"

"Ni de cerca." murmuró Marinette, cuidadosamente planificando el ángulo de ataque mientras su gatito la miraba con ojos curiosos.

Su sonrisa regresó, pero esta vez un poco vacilante cuando preguntó. "¿Y qué pasa si no lo consigues? ¿Ganaría yo algo a cambio?"

Lo miró confusa. "¿ _Quieres_ que falle?."

"Simplemente intento darle algo de emoción, my Lady." Colocó las manos en la cintura y se inclinó hacia delante, quedando ambos al mismo nivel. "¿Qué te parece?"

Marinette fijó sus ojos en los verdes llenos de esperanza y picardía, y sintió calidez surgir en su pecho. Había algo de inseguridad, también, rondando debajo de su expresión, y de algún modo eso la hizo salir de su propia indecisión. Se cruzó de brazos más relajadamente, inclinándose hasta que sus narices se tocaron. "Te vas a enterar."

Sin decir ninguna otra palabra, se agachó y lo rodeó con sus brazos justo debajo del culo y— con muchísimo menos esfuerzo del que se esperaba— se puso de pie y sintió sus pies dejar de tocar el suelo.

Adrien soltó un gritito mientras se agarraba a sus hombros para equilibrarse. Marinette no pudo evitar reírse, el sonido algo sin aliento mientras cambiaba la postura para mantenerlos derechos al balancearse él. "Tranquilo, gatito, no te voy a soltar."

"¡Eso no es lo que me preocupa!", jadeó, aunque estaba riendo también. "Wow, pues bien equivocado que estaba."

"No ha sido tan difícil," admitió ella alzando el rostro para mirarle. "Siento como si pudiese quedarme así un tiempo. ¿Cuánto pesas?"

"No _tan_ poco. Creo que eres alguna clase de tanque." Pudo escuchar el puchero aunque no pudiese verlo, y eso le hizo reír de nuevo. El agarre resbaló un poco por el movimiento y lo aupó un poco para no soltarlo…

...Sólo para darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.

Sus brazos lo rodeaban a la altura de los muslos, las manos no muy lejos de su parte posterior, y de algún modo lo tenía justo para que sus pechos se presionaran contra su cintura. Su boca estaba rozando la tela de la camiseta encima de su estómago.

 _Estaba prácticamente sobándolo_ , oh señor.

Juzgando por la manera en que él estaba repentinamente callado, Adrien debería haberse dado cuenta también.

Marinette chilló y se detuvo justo a tiempo para no dejarlo caer como una patata caliente. Tuvo el efecto contrario porque causó que él se resbalase de entre sus brazos, su cuerpo deslizándose contra el suyo por un momento detenido en el tiempo, hasta que sus zapatillas chocaron contra el suelo en un golpe seco.

Hubo otro momento de nada más que ellos mirándose fijamente antes de que Marinette pudiese retomar el control sobre su cuerpo lo suficiente para desenredar sus dedos y dar un salto hacia atrás, sus mejillas más calientes que nunca. Adrien siguió mirándola con una expresión inescrutable, su rostro igual de rojo.

"¡L-lo siento!" tartamudeó ella sin saber realmente qué quería decir, pero sintiendo que debería decir _algo_. "No pretendía… No me había dado cuenta de que… y-y te solté como dije que no iba a hacer…"

Adrien abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiese decir nada fueron interrumpidos por otra voz fuera de la trampilla de la habitación.

" _¿Marinette?_ "

Marinette jadeó y se giró hacia su compañero sólo para encontrarlo ya al otro lado de la habitación, escaleras arriba, en la plataforma de su cama. Se tomó un momento para maravillarse de lo rápido que se había movido— no recordaba haberle visto moverse a tal velocidad en batalla— antes de que se escondiese fuera de la vista en la esquina mientras se abría la trampilla.

Su madre asomó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. "Marinette, ¿estás bien? Creí escuchar algo caer."

Marinette regresó a la realidad y se frotó la nuca en lo que esperaba fuese una expresión de inocente arrepentimiento. "Oh, um, eso era yo, ¡perdona! He, esto, dejado caer mi cuaderno."

El ceño de Sabine se profundizó. "Pero sonó muy fuerte como para ser eso."

"¡Lo estaba! ¡Estudiando en mi cama! Así que cayó bastante lejos. Lo siento de nuevo."

"Hmmmm," dijo su madre mirándola fijamente. Marinette sonrió hasta que le dolieron las mejillas. "Bueno, al menos me alegro de que no te hayas hecho daño," dijo finalmente aceptando la excusa. "Pero deberías tener más cuidado con tus cosas, Marinette."

"Lo haré, lo prometo. Lo siento, _maman_."

Sabine asintió y sonrió regresando escaleras abajo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Marinette dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, hundiendo los hombros.

Hubo un crujido en el futón de arriba y miró sólo para encontrarse a Adrien observándola desde el borde de la cama como un gatito asustado.

"No hay moros en la costa," dijo ella lo más bajo que pudo. Él dejó ir un suspiro de alivio propio y se deslizó por la barandilla hacia abajo. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba al verle intentar impresionarla— como si ella no hiciese lo mismo todas las mañanas.

Adrien aterrizó limpiamente al pie de las escaleras y pasó una mano por su pelo, dándole un aspecto descuidado y muy a lo Chat que hizo que el corazón de Marinette latiese un poquito más rápido de lo que le gustaría admitir. Las mejillas del chico seguían rojas y su rostro igualmente feliz y reclutante. "Supongo que es mi señal para irme."

"Creo que sí." contestó Marinette mirando la sombrerera rellena de almohada donde sus kwamis dormían en una montaña de migas de sus respectivas meriendas. "¿Te escribo cuando llegues a casa?"

"Me parece _prr_ fecto," bromeó, dedicándole una sonrisa cuando ella le gruñó. "Pero primero…"

Se acercó a ella hasta que estuvieron a un brazo de distancia. Marinette echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás para mantener el contacto visual, la respiración acelerándose hasta sincronizarse con los latidos del corazón. "Ya que pudiste levantarme, es justo que te de una recompensa a cambio," ladeó levemente la cabeza, la sonrisa suavizándose. "¿Qué te gustaría reclamar como premio, my Lady?"

"Bueno…" pretendió sopesarlo, le gustaba verle removerse expectante, y además le daba tiempo para armarse de valor. "¿... qué tal un beso?"

La cara que puso fue casi todo lo que podría haber querido.

El beso _definitivamente_ era todo lo que quería.

* * *

Como nota final, si no habéis entendido el chiste de "ese tipo de apoyo", tranquilos; a mí también me costó. Tuve que preguntarle a la autora y me dijo que Adrien se refería a que usara el bastón como un balancín (en España se llama balancín, el juego en que se pone una persona en cada extremo de una tabla y sube y baja), y Mari pues le dice que deje de bromear que no es _ese tipo de apoyo_. Soy una traductora amateur en mis horas libres, por favor no me juzguéis.


End file.
